Secret Message Encoded
by Pupp3t Mast00r
Summary: Why did Roxas leave? Why is Demyx hitting on Axel? Will this story be continued? [Better then it sounds. M, yaoi, AxelxRoxas light onesided DemyxxAxel]
1. Chapter 1

Secret Message Encoded

Pupp3t Mast00r

Warning: yaoi, slight violence, fluff. Corny fluff.

Genre: yaoi, violence (veryveryvery light!), romance, dark, depressing.

Disclaimer: Is this necessary? We all know that if I owned Kingdom Hearts it'd all be a huge orgy? Or would have an orgy based off of it. Yes this was Animeobssesion's idea. Not my fault, she got me into the AxelRoxasSoraRikuHayner orgy thingy 

Other: I fit all this into my Disclaimer. Plus all I would say was that I have this idea PERMENANATLY etched into my mind: the idea of someone hitting someone even if they don't mean it. It's the perfect amount of love and hate and angst.

-x-X-x-

Axel woke from his 5-minute nap to feel a small pounding against his sweaty, sticky chest. He wasn't complaining; he had just slept with the most perfect boy in the world. It didn't matter to him how he woke up, if only he woke up with Roxas by his side and not… hitting him…

"The hell? Roxas! Whyjoohittingme?" Axel whined, trying to shift away from the boy.

Roxas didn't answer. His pounds weren't hard or meaningful. Only the disturbed thrusting of a confused teen, and the small sounds he made meant the whole thing was perfectly… fine?

The blonde was crying into the redhead's shoulder, slowly hitting him at the same time. Axel stopped kidding around and picked up the boy, pressing their two naked bodies together. "What's wrong Roxxie?" Axel cooed to the boy who hadn't relented his blows.

"I hate you." Roxas stated through his sobs. Axel grinned; if this was true he didn't just have mind-blowing sex. Several things pointed this out as wrong.

"I love you too. But why are you hitting me?" Axel purred into the blonde's ear. Said boy shivered and arched backwards, trying to stifle the waves of hot pleasure that originated from Axel's husky voice. The waves traveled down his legs and toes, coming back up to take an abrupt stop between his legs.

"I hate you." Roxas muttered into his shoulder, stopping his hits for only a minute.

Axel sighed; this was like cracking a nut. No, it was like cracking Demyx. Even harder then a nut and more deranged. "Why?" Axel stated, quickly tiring of this game.

"Because you make me feel. We aren't supposed to feel Axel! It's wrong, wrong, wrong! We're _nobodies_! Nooooboooodddiiieeesss!" Roxas stretched out the word as if talking to a kindergartener. The blonde's blows continued, this time harder and with more feeling behind them.

Axel frowned, "So?" The word had no real meaning; Axel knew what Roxas was trying to point out! But… why? Why bring it up now after they just felt what could be called 'heaven'?

Roxas pounded against the redhead's chest in time with the words, "We. Don't. Have. HEARTS!" He punched Axel rather hard on that last word, hoping to imprint it in his chest.

Axel gasped and rubbed his chest, "Damn Roxas… that hurt!"

Roxas sneered, "So does my ass."

Axel ignored the comment, "So by saying we can't feel you're really saying that last night meant nothing because we couldn't _feel_ anything?"

Roxas sighed, this was becoming confusing. If they couldn't feel then how come he felt wave after wave of pleasure hit him every time Axel pushed himself into the blonde? How come in the end he was drowned in a pool of pleasure that slowly went away with his climax? "Maybe. I don't know. Was I trying to feel for the first time since coming here, or did I feel something?"

Axel stared at the boy, "I felt something… Better then anything else."

Roxas continued to hit Axel, "Axel, don't leave me."

The redhead grinned, "I won't ever do that. But tell me, why do you keep pounding into my chest?" Several different thoughts ran through his head, dragging him deeper into thoughts of another orgy.

Roxas grinned, giving the confused elder a small peck on the cheek, "Because I hate you for making reality unreal. It's… not right."

Axel bit back a small moan, "Well, I'll take that as a compliment."

Roxas's eyebrow rose, "Axel? Do you have a problem?" Roxas shifted downwards onto said boy's lap, rubbing his thigh over the elder's newly awakened erection.

Axel gave an involuntary moan and bucked forward, "Because you are making it."

Roxas grinned and fell back onto the bed, giggling as a horny redhead attacked his throat.

-x-X-x-

Roxas walked down the street, swinging his hips, as he knew only Axel would respond to. Speaking of the horny devil, "Roxas! Don't do this!"

Roxas narrowed his eyes, sneering, "Why?"

Axel frowned, wishing the blonde would turn to him, "Because you don't just turn on the Organization! They'll hunt you down!" A small bit of concern rolled into his voice, it was blocked out by anger. Did he bring this upon himself?

Roxas sighed, waving off the redhead, "No one would miss me."

Axel pouted, really close to breaking down, "That's not true! I would…" _What did those nights in bed mean? What did all the whispered promises and secret love shared in the dead of night mean to you! I know it meant a lot to me, but why are you leaving? Was it all really a quick fuck to feel?_ Axel hurt. It was all to fell, to feel what normal people could and nobodies couldn't? Many words left unsaid between them. _If we can't feel, then why am I slowly burning up inside?_

Roxas didn't answer. He wasn't sure why he was turning away from the only thing that had made him feel. The blonde was deluding himself into thinking the small pricks of pain was from reasonable sources. The boy had deluded himself so much that he believed they didn't feel anything. Maybe it was best to leave. Roxas did, walking away.

Axel couldn't help it. He turned around to see Demyx and ran up to him, lashing out with his fire and fists. The redhead threw punches, weapons, fire, and sobs at Demyx. Anything that he could allow himself to throw without seriously hurting the boy. Afterwards Axel collapsed to the ground and wept, Demyx wincing from the burns, bruises, and cuts that outline his body. He looked ahead for a while, trying very hard not to fall from the lose of blood.

Axel stood up and made his way past the blonde. He'd find other ways of lashing out, he knew. "I can feel," He murmured as he made his way into the dark portal he summoned with a sharp whistle.

Demyx still didn't turn around. For a goofball he was much more smart then they gave him credit for, "I know. It's not your fault. Sora calls to him."

Axel winced, "That hurts more."

Demyx nodded, gulping, "I know. But it's true." He feared that Roxas would kill him for the truth. It needed to be said, or else the redhead would topple off the cliff into insanity.

Said redhead growled, "I like it better when I made 'reality unreal'."

"Irony. A secret message encoded." Demyx's voice was far away, as if pondering something. This made Axel a little more impressed with his blonde friend.

Axel sighed, no matter how hard he tried the truth came back to bit him in the butt with 'irony', "Irony can suck my ass."

The blonde nodded knowingly, "Too late, it already loves you too much."

Axel turned around, slightly disturbed at the wording in Demyx's words. But the blonde had disappeared. "Why… did he say that?"

Axel turned towards the portal, sighing, "A secret encoded. Irony. Bah."

-x-X-x-

Author Notes: Omg my head hurts too much! I wanna fall asleep on my keyboard… I had this idea randomly; just about the same time I had the idea for another fic. Will Demyx and Axel get together, and if they do will it meant anything? Or will Axel be looking for feelings! Find out! If I ever make another chapter. 


	2. Author's Note

Author's note:

I swear I hate myself, and you all are welcome to trod on my ungrateful corpse. And then let the vultures have it.

I stopped writing for a really long time because I went into some sort of mental shut down writers call "writers block". It was after I got a really small piece of constructive criticism. I hate myself for it, why the hell would I break down after that? It's stupid, it's... it's... REALLYFUCKINGBADISWHATITFUCKINGIS. So I really, humbly apologize, but I'm officially putting Last Judgment on permanent hiatus.

I'm starting a new one, but I really am insecure about it. Probably because I spent the last few months looking at fanfics and realizing that most of them are parodied or downright copied from others, and it just becomes a long chain of very delicious boy on boy smut.

With a lot of forceful yelling and cursing at myself I've managed to make a lot of new stuff, most not fanfiction. Though I have made one chapter of a brand new fanfic (albeit a really short one). I think I deserve some props for actually attempting this again, but I just had a mood. I hope my writers block is over, and I hope to produce some good ol' parodied/stolen smut for your enjoyment.

It's probably the guilt that has driven me insane enough to actually attempt this again. Once more I'm deeply sorry for my lost fans and hope-ers of something new from me. This rusty writer is back on top. I'd like to give a more thorough explanation, since I still remember the assumed moment of my downfall.

It all started with another wave of replies, but the last one was a small bit of CRITICISM! It said, quite plainly, "it seems to go a little too fast, try and slow it down a little". I may be paraphrasing, but that's the gist of it. Because of this (I believe I might not be correct) I hesitated in writing more for the story. I went over my stories and suddenly, most of them seemed a little too poorly written. My hesitation only increased, so I believe I stopped writing altogether. That has got to be the most stupidest moment of my whole life. I overreacted to something so small, I'm still mad at myself. Truthfully I had no clue where the story was going, or what the heck I was doing with it.

For a while I was hellbent on consuming as much smut as I could hold, and then, about 2 weeks back, I started to think up new ideas for writing every single minute. It was an overflow, and I needed a way out, but when I went to the computer to type, I couldn't. I can't describe it now, but it was like my toothpaste refused to come out due to some bizarre air flow problem or something. I couldn't brush my teeth and I got plaque and DIEDED:o Around Wednesday November 22, I forced myself to write. From then on, I've been writing up a storm. I think my tank will run out soon, but if it does I'll be ready with my shouting and cursing. D

Sorry for the long winded recap, but I had to explain it. Thanks again for understand guys, and now I have to go get trampled on by a herd of scantily clad alpacas.

Also sorry for posting this so late, I've had it stored on my computer for a long time, but won't work with me...

Love, Pupp3t Mast00r


End file.
